new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Awesome Cheetah
is a American animated theatrical short series produced by GMAT Animation Studios. Plot A teenage cheetah named Awesome have misadventures with his friends, while trying to be on spotlight. Characters Main *'Awesome Cheetah' (voiced by Drake Bell (2006-2011) and Robbie Daymond (2011-present)) - A 17 and a half-years old teenage cheetah, who loves to do anything in his entire life. He has yellow fur, black spots, white patch on torso, white tail end on his tail, black nose and white paws. Awesome is wearing a purple leather jacket, blue T-shirt with Awesome Beats logo on it, spiky handcuffs, light yellow pants and shades on his forehead. He is inspired by King the Lion, Matias Pudu, Fabian Fox, Deirdre the Cat, Bugs Bunny, Catnip Alleycat from Hey Alley Cat! and Tommy Pickles from All Grown Up because of his similarities. *'Eubie Elephant' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - A 17-years-old teenage elephant. He has light blue skin, white fingers and floppy ears. Eubie is wearing an orange jacket, yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. He is Awesome's best friend. He is inspired by Big H the Hippo and Chuckie Finster from All Grown Up because of his similarities. *'Charles Gorilla' (voiced by Khary Payton) - A 16 and a half-years old teenage gorilla. He has black fur, gray skin, gray patch on torso and gray paws. Charles is wearing a blue vest and long cyan blue shorts. He is Awesome's helper. He is inspired by Clyde the Ape because of his similarities. *'Kristen Cheetah' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A 17-years-old teenage female cheetah. She has yellow fur, black spots, white patch on torso, white tail end on her tail, black nose and white paws. Kristen is wearing a pink bow on her head, white T-shirt and light blue pants. She is Awesome's love interest. She is inspired by Sheena the Lioness and Kimi Finster from All Grown Up because of her similarities. *'Vincent Lizard' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A 17-years-old teenage lizard. He has light green scaly skin and white patch on his torso. Vincent is wearing a red vest and light blue shorts. He is Awesome's classmate. He is inspired by Yukayuka the Hyena because of his similarities. *'Zack Fox' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - A 16 and a half-years old teenage fox. He had red fur, dark red marks on his ears, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Zack is wearing a teal vest and black jeans. He is Awesome's classmate and Vincent's best friend. He is inspired by Skids the Alligator because of his similarities. *'Buffy Swan' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 16-years-old teenage swan. She has white feathers, orange beak, orange legs and black marks on her beak. Buffy is wearing a white bow on her head, pink shirt and purple shorts. She is Awesome's helper and close friend. She is inspired by Zelda the Ostrich because of her similarities. Recurring Animation Filmography 2006 *''Awesome's First Day'' - *''Go-Go-Kart Crazy'' - *''Cinema Trouble'' - *''A Scholar Cleanup'' - *''The World's Fastest Feline'' - *''Piano Peril'' - 2007 *''The Snack Shack'' - *''Awesome's Dream'' - *''Vaya, Qué Guepardo!'' - *''Kicking-Up Calamity'' - *''Surfing Training'' - *''The Animals Who Discovered the Shoes'' - *''Chasing the Butterfly'' - *''Rain Seasick'' - 2008 *''Two Cheetahs and a Baby'' - *''The Good Guitar Player'' - *''I'm Working in the Supermarket'' - *''Ape Happy'' - 2009 *''Jungle Hotel'' - *''Awesome the Magician Cheetah'' - 2010 *''Private Eye Cheetah'' - *''Teenagers in the Taxi'' - *''Awesome's Cafe'' - *''Mouse in the Classroom'' - *''Computer Champions'' - *''New Man on the Block'' - 2011 *''Math Maniacs'' - *''The Peaceful Library'' - *''Halloween Costume Party'' - *''Bag of Dollars'' - *''Swimming Show'' - *''Cheetahs and Mice are Nice'' - 2012 * * * * * * * * * 2013 * * * * * * * * * 2014 * * * * * * * * * 2015 * * * * * * * * * 2016 * * * * * * * * * 2017 * * * * * * * * * 2018 * * * * * * * * * 2019 * * * * * * * * * 2020 * * * * * * * * * 2021 * * * * * * * * * Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * The Awesome Beats Show * Awesome Beats: Time to Race! * The New Awesome Beats Show * Awesome Beats' Crazy Racing * Awesome Beats Around the World * Awesome Beats Town * Kid Awesome: A GMAT Production * Awesomanics Unleashed * An Awesome Zany World Films * Awesome Beats Upon a Time series * Awesome Beats: Wackiest Than Ever Gallery Title Cards Awesome_Cheetah.jpg|The cartoon's title card Awesome Cheetah Title Card.png|Official title card Characters IMG_20180608_1504124_rewind.jpg|Awesome Cheetah, Eubie Elephant, Charles Gorilla, Kristen Cheetah, Vincent Lizard and Zack Fox Official Artwork IMG_20180728_155245161.jpg|Awesome is relaxing. Concept Art Awesome Cheetah Reference Sheet.png|Reference sheet of Awesome Screenshots Awesome Cheetah.png|Awesome Cheetah is meeting a butterfly. Trivia * is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's Heyyy, It's the King, Cartoon Network's Tyler the Teenage Racecar, Lionsgate's Luke Lion, Fox's M.J. Walrus and Fabian Fox, Jim Davis' Robin the 10th Grade Wolf, Warner Bros. Animation's Hey Alley Cat!, Archie Comics' Archie, Pudú Producciones's Matias Pudu, Lionsgate/Paramount's Deirdre the Cat and Nickelodeon's All Grown Up!. * After the series' success, Awesome Cheetah becames the main flagship of GMAT Animation Studios. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Theatrical short series Category:Cartoons Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:GMAT Animation Studios Category:GMAT